


Change in the Weather

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [430]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Vacation, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/18/20: "elaborate, retreat, rain"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [430]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Change in the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/18/20: "elaborate, retreat, rain"

Stiles’s elaborate plans for a weekend retreat in the mountains with Derek were up in smoke; more exactly, down in rain.

The potentially soothing sound of its steady patter against the window wasn’t doing a thing for Stiles’s frustration. He wanted to be outdoors, with his boyfriend, in sunshine.

“Stiles.” Derek’s smooth voice slid into Stiles’s awareness. “Come here.” Derek patted the place beside him where he sat up in bed, a book in his lap. “I’ll read to you.”

Derek smiled in that way reserved for Stiles alone, which Stiles supposed was as good, if not better, than sunshine.


End file.
